Cataclysmic Orb
& |class=Energy Sphere |similar='God of Destruction's Menace Spirit Ball' }} is an Energy Sphere used by Beerus. Overview Beerus claps his hands together and creates a purple-colored atom-shaped energy sphere that he holds on the tip of his finger, able to bounce it with his hands, feet, tail, anywhere on his body (resembling a cat playing with a ball). Beerus launches the attack by kicking it like a soccer ball towards his opponent, which can inflict a huge amount of damage; Beerus claiming it cannot be deflected or crushed. Beerus can create a large number of these attacks, and when he physically hits one, the rest of them also launch. Beerus can also create a large-scale version. Usage Beerus used this attack in his intense battle with Super Saiyan God Goku, after the two's battle begin to take place in the Earth's stratosphere. After Goku begins to feel overwhelmed as Beerus begins to take the fight more seriously, Beerus asks if he reached his limits. Not believing this, Beerus creates a Cataclysmic Orb, and Goku is wary because of the Earth taking damage from the attack should he dodge it, asking Beerus if human lives mean anything to him. Commenting that this is a battle between Gods, Beerus fires the attack, and Goku immediately destroys it with a ki blast. Beerus then creates a large number of the orbs and launches them as a barrage, and is surprised to see Goku instantly destroy them all with a powerful Limitbreaker Kamehameha, and the two continue their battle. Later on in the battle, Beerus attacks with a large-scale Cataclysmic Orb that Goku counters with his Limit Break Kamehameha; the sheer force of the clash creates ripples that disorients the entire universe. While fighting Goku as a regular Super Saiyan, Beerus creates clones that each fire a Cataclysmic Orb at Goku. After waking up during the Golden Frieza Saga, dust from a butterfly causes Beerus to involuntarily sneeze a Cataclysmic Orb which destroys a nearby Moon though Whis decides that its destruction is okay so it isn't necessary to warrant a Temporal Do-Over. Variations *'Multi Sphere of Destruction (多重・破壊球 Tajū Hakaikyū)' - A barrage variation used by Beerus against Super Saiyan God Goku, Beerus create a large quantity of Cataclysm Orbs and consecutively kick all them against the opponent, inflicting massive damage. Named in Dragon Ball Legends. Video Game Appearances This attack is named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as one of Beerus' Super Attacks while he's in his "Fury" mode. The attack appears in Dragon Ball FighterZ as one of Beerus' special attacks under the name Destruction Sphere. Beerus can also fire them by sneezing as his crouching ki blast attack. These orbs are a primary part of his gimmick in that he can bounce them around with specific moves in order to form a unique neutral game that disorients his opponent, though caution must be used in that should a Beerus player be reckless in spamming such tactics, beams and other high-priority energy-based attacks can easily dissipate the orbs with ease, including the usage of a Super Dash. It also appears in Dragon Ball Legends under the name Sphere of Destruction, where it is Beerus Special Card Ability. The Barrage variation is named Multi Sphere of Destruction, and is Beerus Ultimate Special Card Ability. Gallery Screenshot 36.png|Beerus using the attack in Dokkan Battle Beerus_multiform.png|Beerus' clones hold an Orb Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks Category:Energy barrage techniques